1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to processes and materials used in the fabrication of a giant magnetoresistive (GMR) sensor, and more specifically to the use of a novel nano-oxide layer (NOL) in the pinned layer of a bottom spin valve sensor structure to improve its GMR ratio.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most commonly used structural configurations of magnetic and non-magnetic layers in giant magnetoresistive (GMR) read-heads is the so-called spin-valve magnetoresistive (SVMR) structure. In the most basic version of the SVMR, two ferromagnetic layers such as CoFe or NiFe are separated by a thin layer of electrically conducting but non-magnetic material such as Cu. One of the layers has its magnetization direction fixed in space or xe2x80x9cpinned,xe2x80x9d by exchange coupling with an antiferromagnetic (AFM) layer, usually a layer of MnPt, directly deposited upon it. The remaining ferromagnetic layer, the unpinned or free layer, can rotate its magnetization vector in response to small variations in external magnetic fields such as are produced by moving magnetic media, (which variations do not affect the magnetization direction of the pinned layer). The rotation of one magnetization relative to the other produces changes in the resistance (magnetoresistance) of the three layer structure, the changes being dependent on the cosine of the angle between the two magnetization vectors. As a result of these resistance variations, a constant xe2x80x9csensexe2x80x9d current sent through the SVMR produces voltage variations across it, which are sensed by external circuitry. This effect of magnetization directions on electrical resistance is a result of spin dependent electron scattering, wherein the orientation of the electronic spins of the electrons in the sense current relative to the magnetization of the layer directly affects their scattering cross-sections and, consequently, the resistance of the magnetic material. An older version of magnetoresistance was the anisotropic magnetoresistive (AMR) effect, wherein the resistance of a magnetic material was found to depend upon the angle between its magnetization and the direction of a current through it. The discovery of ways to enhance the magnetoresistive effect by the use of two layers of magnetic material rather than one and by the methods used to form these layers, has led to what is now called the giant magnetorsistive (GMR) effect. It is this GMR which will be the subject of the present invention.
The major figure of merit for SVMR performance is its magnetoresistive ratio DR/R, which is a measure of the maximum variation of its resistance that can be expected in operation. Another factor influencing the performance of a SVMR is the thinness of its free layer, which is correlated to the signal amplitude it can provide for the signals it reads. Naturally, as magnetic recording densities become higher, with densities up to 70 Gb/in2 envisioned in the near future, a very strong signal will be extremely important. The present invention, however, is directed at the improvement of the magnetoresistive ratio of a sensor, rather than the thinness of its free layer.
Improvements in the magnetoresistive ratio of a sensor element can be expected if the electrons in the sense current spend more time within the magnetically active portions of the sensor. For example, if the sensor element contains electrically conductive layers which do not directly contribute to the magnetoresistive effect (eg. they are not magnetic), then portions of the sense current may be shunted through these layers and not contribute to voltage variations across the sensor. It is now generally well accepted that a major contribution to the GMR effect is the presence of interfaces between various layers of the sensor elements. These interfaces produce specular reflection of the electrons, effectively removing mean-free-path limitations on electron scattering that would normally be placed on them by the external dimensions of the sensor. The realization of the importance of internal reflections on the magnetoresistive ratio, has produced great interest in the formation of sensor elements that exploit these interfacial scattering effects. For example, various types of capping layers, seed layers, buffer layers and nano-oxide layers (NOL) have been proposed as mechanisms for improving magnetorsistive ratios of sensor elements.
Huai et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,707 B1) teaches a method in which a seed layer is used to provide an improved texture for an antiferromagnetic layer grown upon it. The seed layer allows the growth of improved forms of antiferromagnetic pinning layers in bottom spin valves (spin valves in which the pinned layer is vertically beneath the free layer) thereby improving the exchange coupling between the pinning and pinned layers and, consequently, improving the magnetoresistive ratio.
Gill (U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,150) teaches a formation in which a synthetic antiparallel (SyAP) tri-layer is formed of two 20 A layers of Co90Fe10 of mutually antiparallel magnetizations, separated by an 8 A layer of Ru. This tri-layer is exchange coupled to an antiferromagnetic pinning layer of 425 A of NiO. The high resistance of this formation restricts the amount of shunted sense current.
Gill (U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,208 B1) teaches the formation of a dual spin valve sensor having a self-pinned layer rather than a layer pinned by an antiferromagnetic pinning layer, thus eliminating that type of layer from the fabrication. The self pinning is accomplished by the magnetic field of the sense current. Because the elimination of the usual pinning layer also eliminates a source of specular reflection, a special specularly reflecting layer is formed over the self-pinned layer.
Gill (U.S. Pat. No. 6,181,534 B1) teaches a method for forming a magnetoresistive spin valve sensor element in which copper and nickel oxide specular relection layers are formed on each other and over a free magnetic layer.
Pinarbasi (U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,671 B1) teaches the formation of bottom spin valve sensor that employs a TaO seed layer for a NiO antiferromagnetic pinning layer for the purpose of improving the magnetoresistive ratio of the sensor.
Pinarbasi (U.S. Pat. No. 6,208,491 B1) teaches the formation of a capping structure comprising layers of CoFe and Ta or, alternatively CoFe, Cu and Ta, which improves the magnetoresistive performance subsequent to long periods of time at high temperatures.
The literature also contains reports of magnetoresistive ratio improvements as a result of the inclusion of novel materials and structures in the fabrication of sensors. In this regard, Swagten et al., in xe2x80x9cSpecular Reflections in Spin Valves Bounded by NiO Layers,xe2x80x9d IEEE Transactions on Magnetics, Vol. 34, No. 4, July 1998, pp. 948-953, report on achieving increased electron reflectivity by an insulating NiO layer that is used to exchange bias a spin valve. Swagten et al., in xe2x80x9cEnhanced giant magnetoresistance in spin-valves sandwiched between insulating NiO,xe2x80x9d Phys. Rev. B, Vol. 53, No. 14, Apr. 1, 1966 also report on the enhanced GMR effects obtained when sandwiching Co/Cu/Co and Ni80Fe20/Cu/Ni80Fe20 between layers of NiO.
Y. Kamiguchi et al., in xe2x80x9cCoFe Specular Spin Valve GMR Head Using NOL in Pinned Layer,xe2x80x9d Paper DB-01, Digest of Intermagnetic Conference 1999, report on a spin valve structure in which the pinned layer contains a nano-oxide layer (NOL) which enhances specular electron scattering.
J. C. S. Kools, et al., in xe2x80x9cMagnetic Properties of Specular Spin-Valves Containing Nano-Oxide Layers,xe2x80x9d Paper EB-11, Digest of MMM/Intermag. 2001 Conference, p. 262, discusses the specular reflection enhancing properties of NOL layers used in the free ferromagnetic layers and in the pinned ferromagnetic layers of spin valve structures using antiferromagnetic pinning layers.
Y. Huai et al., in xe2x80x9cHighly Sensitive Spin-Valve Heads with Specular Thin Oxide Capping Layers,xe2x80x9d Paper EB-14, Digest of MMM/Intermag. 2001 Conference, p. 263, discuss the specular reflection enhancing effects of thin oxide capping layers used in bottom synthetic specular spin-valve structures.
The present invention provides a method of improving the GMR ratio of a bottom spin-valve structure while maintaining good pinning properties, by the insertion of a novel NOL material layer in its pinned layer.
It is an object of this invention is to provide a method for forming a bottom spin-valve sensor element having a higher GMR ratio than those formed by prior art methods, while retaining good pinning properties.
In accord with this object, There is provided a method for forming a bottom spin valve sensor element based on a NiCr seed layer, said method comprising the formation of a novel, specularly reflecting FeTaO nano-oxide layer within the pinned layer of the sensor element.
The objects, features and advantages of the present invention are understood within the context of the Description of the Preferred Embodiments, as set forth below.